


My pretty little pet. (Drarry AU)

by FreakyAmyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut, Top Draco, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyAmyy/pseuds/FreakyAmyy
Summary: Alternate Universe DrarryDraco Malfoy is now 18 and searching for his own personal little pet. He finds Harry who is an inexperienced little pet with fresh 15 years.Draco is determined to make him his and only his.This work is in Progress and Chapters should be going up weekly (or every second week i don't know I'll tryyy please don't be mad at me ^^')





	1. #0

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU everyone gets marks that show what status they are at about the age of 12 to 14.  
> Doms, Masters, and Switches train from there on until they are 18. They still go to school and get a formal education.  
> Subs, Slaves, and Pets get taken out of school the day their marks appear and train in a big center how to cook, make housework etc.  
> Then when a dominant becomes 18 they search for a submissive that fits them (Masters either Pets or Slaves, Switches often search other Switches) and the submissive one immediately goes to the dominants home - doesn't matter how old they are.

#### Draco

"Happy Birthday, Draco." The boy smirked and sat down at the Table on the right of his Father. His mother was still in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them - which was natural since she was a Slave and Draco's father was a Master. Draco also was a Master and that officially for about 4 and a half years now. And Today he would go and find his own little pet - because other than his father he didn't want a Slave, he wanted a Pet. Pets were generally more cuddly and didn't do all the housework as Slaves did. Of course, they knew how to do it but it was just not in their nature to play the housewife. 

"Draco. I am so happy for you. 18. Now you are a full man." Narcissa smiled at him in this way that Draco had seen could calm his father in mere seconds. That's what he wanted too - somebody that could calm him with only their presence. And today he would find that person - that boy to be specify. Yes, he was gay. That was something he found out about half a year after the marks had appeared. That wasn't something to be ashamed of and that was good.

"So, son. We can go to the center after breakfast. I told them we would come." Lucius looked at Draco who had already started eating. "Yes, father." Draco smiled again and continued eating. Narcissa, who had set down on Lucius' left side, looked at him smiling "Don't think too much about it, darling. I'm sure you'll find someone." The boy smiled at her and nodded. That was exactly what he worried about. What if he found nobody? What would happen then?

After breakfast, Narcissa went to do the housework while Lucius and Draco made their way to the center with Lucius' rather impressive car. It was funny, really. Normally his father would work all day, right after breakfast going away and not returning for lunch. He would spend the afternoon with Narcisse while Draco went to school. He didn't know what they did but from what he learned he had a vague picture. 

They arrived at the center at about 10 am at their house was outside the city and they needed to drive two hours with all the traffic. Draco and his father walked into the large building and were greeted by an older woman dressed in green tones. Her dress was long sleeved so there was no way of knowing what she was. 

"Draco Malfoy, I suppose. Please follow me. You specified on Pet, Male and homosexual, right?" Draco nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

#### Harry

"Everyone get up!" Harry yawned and got out of bed, the fresh marks on his body still stinging right after he woke up. He had gotten them about two weeks ago which was also the time he found out that he was a Pet and also gay. A little much if you would ask him. But the 15-year-old couldn't really do anything about this now. He had duties in the big complex he lived now. Out of here would he come either when he was 20 or when a Master took him. 

Yawning again the boy washed his face and quickly got into his clothes - underwear, simple jeans, a black shirt and black sneakers. Slaves wore white shirts while the shirts of Subs were either blue or red. The color of his shoes told others that he was gay. If someone was straight they wore white sneakers and if they were anything else they wore grey ones. Harry quickly walked to the room where they ate. Everyone that ate with him in one room was a Pet and a boy. They weren't all gay, just all Pets and male.

"Okay boys so finish up and then get going back to your rooms." Minerva, an older woman shouted over their heads. Nobody knew what she was since she didn't wear clothes after the dress code that was normal for the teenagers. Many had speculated that she was never chosen and had to stay here and look after them. Others said she was the Sub to the man that ran this whole thing. - But nobody knew for sure. Anyways. For Harry, it was more important that she had told them to get to their rooms. That usually meant someone would come looking for a Pet. He just hoped it was a girl or if it was a boy that he didn't choose him since Harry didn't feel like he already could be a good Pet. 

After he was done with his breakfast the boy quickly went to his room where he laid flat out on his bed. He closed his eyes and began to fantasize. Harry had gotten into this habit of fantasizing what life with his master would be like the day he got in here. He always thought that his Master would be tall and strong, with piercing eyes and a sharp jaw. Harry shivered and sat up on his bed again. He hears footsteps outside of his room. They are probably looking at those redheads now. They are twins - Fred and George - and won't get away from each other. Harry met them right as he got here and was relieved that they took him under their wing. 

As he saw the handle of his door pressed down the boy shivered slightly. So it was a boy. On the doors, there was a little square in either white, black or grey for their sexuality. As well as one for their gender and one for what they were. Harry looked right at the door as it opened to reveal someone that looked like he was right out of one of his fantasies.


	2. #1

#### Draco

The woman - Minerva as she introduced herself - showed them to the quartes of the Pets that would be considered as a choice for the young man. But none of them were really Draco's type. There was a dark-skinned boy around 18 - bigger than Draco by a few inches. Then there were some boys far too young for Draco to even consider taking them - he questioned why they were even shown to him as a choice.

After a while of walking through various rooms, they got to a pair of twins - both red-headed and looking exactly the same. Draco needed to stay strong not to cringe at the thought of having them as his pets. Minerva smiled a bit as they got out of the room and went to the one laying right across the hallway. "Now, this one is a 15-year-old - fairly new. He came in two weeks ago." She said and opened the door to reveal a black-haired boy sitting on his bed. Draco almost forgot to breathe - almost. 

The boy's eyes were a wonderful emerald green, his hair deep black and completely out of order. He wore a pair of round glasses and his skin was darker than that of the average British citizen. The boy looked right into Draco's eyes with those wonderful emerald orbs and the young man's breath hitched. Fuck.

Minerva smirked at the reaction of both boys. "If you would like to you can talk to him alone for a moment." Draco was startled by her voice for a moment but then nodded. "Yes, I would very much like you. Thank you, Miss."

Minerva smiled and started talking to Lucius about some different things while leading him away from the boys. Draco smiled a bit and scratched his neck. "I'll ... uh ... I'll close the door, eh?" The boy - still sitting on the bed - nodded and Draco quickly did exactly that. 

He had closed the door and turned around again when he noticed the younger's cheeks who were slightly covered with a lovely shade of pink. Draco chuckled a bit and walked forward, crouching down in front of the other boy. 

"Hey. I'm Draco. What's your name, sweet one." The Nickname had just gotten into his speech pattern without Draco really thinking about it. Instinct probably. The boy blushed more and stuttered a bit before really answering.

#### Harry

"Uh ... I-I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He smiled a bit and used his right hand to stick a strand of his hair behind his hair - not that it made any difference. He was just really nervous. Harry had never seen someone this beautiful and ... friendly. Of course, the twins were friendly with him but they always joked around and never took anything really seriously. And his aunt and uncle - where he had lived since his parent's died in a car accident - also didn't really care about him as much as real parents would. 

But this one - Draco - wasn't just friendly he was beautiful too! His skin was flawless and pale. His eyes were like rain within a storm. His light-blond hair didn't stick away in all directions but instead was laying in perfect order over his high forehead. His jaw was strong and he was so big and oh god Harry hoped Draco hadn't said anything of importance while he was stuck in his daydreaming. 

But as he heard the other one - who was still crouching in front of him - chuckle lightly his hopes shattered. "You seem to be a little bit distracted, am I right, sweet one?" Oh god, that Nickname. Harry's heart began to pump faster and he felt a warmth over his chest that let him smile.

"I'm sorry ..." He said while he wrung his hands in his lap. Draco chuckled again and his laugh filled the silence between them. "Oh, no worries, sweet one." He stood up again and sat down beside Harry, the mattress giving down under his weigh. 

Harry's breath quickened as he knew what the other one was about to ask.  
"So ... Harry, I suppose you know why I am here?" The young boy quickly nodded. "Your 18th birthday is today and you are searching for a Pet." Draco smiled and nodded. "And, well, I think that I want you, Harry."

Harry looked up at the other boy before he even finished the sentence. "R-Really? I mean ... I-I'm just here for two weeks now and I don't think I'm ready to be a good Pet but I would like to come with you I just don't think I could really satisfy you a-and ..."

Draco smiled and quickly silenced the other one with his finger on Harry's lips. "Shh, sweet one. I know that you haven't been here for so long, but if you say yes then I will take you with me. Without complaining if you do something wrong, okay? A Master protects its Pet and that involves showing them everything they don't know how to do."

Harry nodded quickly. "So, sweet one, do you want to come with me?" Draco said while smiling at the younger boy. Harry, still shy around the older one, nodded while biting his lower lip. This was just a little too much for him. First, he meets this beautiful and friendly boy and then the very same boy wants to take him with him.

#### Draco

Draco was almost jumping with glee. Harry wanted to come with him! 

"I will have to talk to Minerva quickly, is that okay with you, sweet one? You could start packing your luggage if you want to." He said as he got up from the bed and smiled down at Harry, who quickly nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yeah, that's good for me. But be quick, okay?"

Draco chuckled and leaned down to ruffle through the other's hair "I'll be back in but a minute, sweet one." He smiled and went to search for his father and Minerva.

He found both of them chatting over an almost finished cup of tea next to one of the big windows at the end of the hallway.

Minerva smiled at him as he approached and placed her cup on the little table. "Draco." Her voice seemed more motherly than before. "I hope you liked Harry. He is a very sweet boy, really. Much different than his aunt if you ask me. But who am I to judge I'm sure he is going to tell you everything about his life once he gets comfortable enough - Well, that is if you've come to talk to me about what I suspect you want to talk about." 

Draco smiled warmly. "I think you are on the right track, Miss. I would like to take Harry with me." Lucius chuckled. "You look just like me when I met your mother for the first time. I think he is the perfect one." Minerva smiled wider. "Perfect. Now if you would come with me quickly - we still have a little bit of paperwork. You are aware that he can come back anytime if he wants to?" Draco nodded. He just hoped this wouldn't take too long as he didn't want to keep his sweet Harry waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1242 words ... wow proud of me I must say. 
> 
> Anyways. Since I don't really use the movie-appearances of the characters I think it is just fair to give you any sort of reference.
> 
> Harry - https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fc/c7/b7/fcc7b7c41a39c2c0287e3c7555719324--cute-pictures-james-darcy.jpg
> 
> Draco - https://78.media.tumblr.com/cc5c6a2e4b66dedf304e984e3ff99696/tumblr_ogac1sq1pO1qjq9mvo1_500.jpg


	3. #2

#### Harry

After all the paperwork was settled, Draco came back to Harry who had his suitcase standing right beside him - fully packed. Draco chuckled a bit and smiled at the younger one. "Ready, sweet one?" Harry nodded quickly and took his suitcase in his hands to carry it, but before he could even take a step out of his room, Draco had taken his luggage from him.

"I'll take that." Draco simply said and smiled at Harry, offering him his free hand. "Coming, Harry?" Harry blushed a little bit and quickly nodded, taking the offered hand between his slightly shaking fingers. 

Draco smiled down at _his pet_ \- it would take him a while to process that completely - and squeezed the other's fingers reassuringly. "Hey. you can do this, sweet. Am I understood?" Draco leaned down and smiled at Harry, whose breath had quickened. 

"Y-yes. You are understood, Draco. I can do this." Harry breathed in and out slowly and smiled up at Draco, who smiled back and straightened up again, walking with his hand holding Harry's.

Once they got to the car - being interrupted by two redheads almost hugging the life out of Harry and making Draco _slightly_ jealous, as well as an overwhelmed Minerva kissing Harry on the forehead and wishing him goodbye - Draco's hand around his felt so natural that Harry didn't let go, even as Draco loaded his luggage in the car. 

Draco only chuckled and let Harry have his way, stepping into the backseat of the car so they could sit beside each other. Lucius, who drove smiled a bit and let them. 

Once they arrived at the Malfoy Mansion, Harry - still not letting go of Draco's hand - tried to take his luggage himself. But Draco ... let's just say he didn't want his little pet to carry too much for the time being. 

"I'll take that, sweet:" Draco said and took the younger's suitcase with a little bit of force, not letting Harry say anything about it. The black-headed blushed and followed Draco inside the Malfoy-Manor. 

Once inside they were immediately welcomed by Narcissa, who pulled Harry in a warming hug, drawing a slight chuckle and headshake from Draco. "Mother, please."

"Quiet, Draco. We have a new family member and I will hug him as much as I feel needed!" Narcissa smiled and let Harry go, who quickly stepped closer to Draco, tightening his grip on the other's fingers.

Lucius walked into the room and smiled warmly at the sight of his smiling wife. "Narcissa, please, let Harry get used to the house before you attack him with your motherly charms. Maybe make dinner for us? We were gone longer than I expected."

"Of course, Lucius. Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Narcissa said and hurried to the kitchen. Draco smiled and began to step towards the stairs. Lucius chuckled and didn't say anything, going after Narcissa in the kitchen.

Draco led Harry up the stairs and into his rooms which consisted of his bedroom, a guest room as well as a bath and a little living room. All in all, it was bigger than anything Harry had ever had - even with another person together. 

"Hey, sweet. I'll put your things in the guest room, okay? You can do what you want. Maybe shower? I'll put you out some clothes." Draco said and without waiting for an answer, let go of Harry's hand and walked into the guest room. 

Harry stood in the room for a few seconds, awkward and with no idea on what to do. After fully realising he took Draco's advise and got in the bathroom.

Once inside he stripped and got in the shower, turning on the water and letting it wash over himself. Harry smiled and closed his eyes, fully captured in the warm water and the sound it made when hitting his skin. All the stress about being enough for Draco and knowing enough to please him fully were washed away with a certainty of just being himself would be enough.

#### Draco

Draco put Harry's luggage in the cupboards in the guest room, smiling at the simple clothes the other had. He would have to spoil his pet with everything he needed. Of course, that would also require him to get a job but as he knew his father, Lucius would most likely just deny him to get any job until Harry was completely comfortable with Draco as his master. 

Draco chuckled and went back to the living room - which was connected to every other room in his quarter of the house - to look where Harry was.

Looking around he could hear the water running and a quiet humming coming from the bathroom. Draco, curious on what Harry was doing exactly - besides from showering that was - went to check if the younger one had left the door open for some unknown reason.

And low and behold - he had forgotten to lock the door. Draco smirked and quietly opened the door, slipping into the room. Harry was behind the shower curtain, still quietly humming a song. Draco smiled and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, listening to his sweet little pet. 

Harry, being done with rinsing our his hair after a little bit of time, opened the curtain just to shreek and close it as fast as possible upon seeing Draco. "Draco!"

Draco chuckled and put the clothes - which he had initially thought to just put in front of the bathroom door - down on the floor.  
"I'll be outside then, sweet." Draco chuckled and left the room, sitting down on the couch in the living room. 

After a few minutes, Harry came out of the bathroom, his hair dump and even more out of place than before, and his cheeks painted in a light pink. "Uh ... I'm - I'm hungry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ^^'  
> That took a little longer than the last one.


	4. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ... starts. Kind of. just read it

#### Harry

Lunch was settled faster than Harry would have liked. He was still embarrassed by Draco walking in on him showering and once they would be upstairs again he didn't know what Draco would do. 

Of course, Harry knew what mostly happened on the day someone was chosen - it was just common knowledge among the people in the center. But it would still be something completely new to him. 

As lunch was done Draco and Harry went back up again, Harry quickly hiding in the guest room while Draco locked the door to his quarter of the house. 

Draco walked to the guest room, looking at Harry from the doorframe with a smile on his face. "What is it sweet? Talk to me."

Harry shivered at Draco's commanding tone of voice. "I - I uh ..." Harry blushed, failing to find the words he needed. Draco sighed and continued to look at his pet, one of his eyebrows now arched.

"Uh ... I-I ... I'm kinda scared of what you'll do now and I also don't know if I am even right about what you might do now and that's making me confused and Oh God I should stop talking."

Harry blushed more after the fast rambling that had fallen out of his mouth, hiding his face in his hands. Draco only smiled. "And what do you think I'll do now, pet?" 

Harry shivered and looked up, still leaving his eyes going around the room until they landed at Draco's feet. His voice was quiet, near a whisper. "You ... You'll fuck me now ... to-to prove that I belong to you."

Draco growled quietly. To be honest, the idea was tempting but if it scared Harry so much he wouldn't do it. He walked into the room, standing right in front of Harry. He smiled and pulled the younger's chin up, so he had to look him in the eyes. 

"And do you want this? Do you want me to fuck you and prove that you belong to me and only me, pet?" Harry shivered at the other's words. He was afraid, but ... why should he say no? It would happen sooner or later and ... He would be lying if he said he didn't look forward to it even a little bit. 

Harry nodded shyly and Draco growled quietly. "Words, sweet. I need to hear if you want this or you won't get anything."  
"I ... I want this."  
Draco chuckled and forced his chin up more. " _What_ do you want, pet?"

Harry's breath quickened and he felt himself falling deeper into this space of submission he had never really experienced. He almost let out a whimper as he opened his mouth to speak. 

"You ... please fuck me, Sir. Please ..." Draco smiled and let go of the younger's chin.  
"In my room - naked. I'll be there in two minutes."  
Harry quickly followed the instructions while Draco breathed in deep, trying to gain control over his mind.

#### Draco

This was ... new. He knew about this state of mind, he had learned about it. But now that he was actually right in this state it was so overwhelming he needed to collect himself in order to assure he didn't hurt or scare Harry.

He knew why his pet thought that this would happen today, as it was something he had learned - which meant Harry had probably been told it too. 

_On the day someone chooses their submissive they would normally do exactly what Harry had said: Fuck them to prove that they belonged to them from that moment on._

Draco shivered. He knew what he had to do, he knew how he should do it but he had never done it so it was something completely new to him. He took a deep breath before straightening himself. The two minutes were probably over so he made his way to his room. 

As he got inside, Harry was already naked kneeling at the foot of the bed, shivering slightly. Draco took another breath and closed the door behind himself. 

"Look at me, pet." His voice was low, almost growling and Harry's eyes shot up looking right into Draco's. His breath quickened as Draco walked towards him.

Draco patted the younger's hair and smiled as Harry leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and relaxing completely.  
"My sweet pet ... get on the bed. On your tummy."

Harry quickly did as told, burying his face in the billow and holding onto the sheets. Draco got on the bed behind him, pushing the younger's thighs apart. Harry whimpered and Draco rubbed his legs to calm him.

"Shhh ... I won't hurt you. Just relax pet. Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I am here." Draco smiled as Harry relaxed more with the soothing words. He slowly let his fingers creep closer to the younger's entrance, massaging the skin to that point, drawing new whimpers and mewls from the boy underneath him. 

Draco reached with one hand in his pants pocket, retrieving a small bottle of lube. He took his other hand off of Harry's skin as well, drawing a whimper from the smaller one.  
"Shhh, pet. Just give me a moment and then I'll let you feel good again." Draco spoke soothingly while he put some of the lube on his fingers, warming it up by rubbing them against each other. 

After he was done with that he got back to the work at hand, massaging the ring of muscle and drawing another mewl from Harry, who shivered at the still slightly cold lube against his skin. 

"Please ... Please sir. Please, I can take it ..."

Draco growled lowly at the younger's please and slowly slid one of his didgit inside Harry, drawing a slightly louder whimper followed by a needy mewl as he began to move and bend his finger inside the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry for leaving you with this cliffhanger I'll try to write the next chapter as fast as possible and get it out today or tomorrow 
> 
> (actually no I'm not sorry at all ^^)


End file.
